


Don't Bother Me, I'm Crabby

by tinycamembert



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycamembert/pseuds/tinycamembert
Summary: Vadelma gives Marian a sweater as a gift.





	Don't Bother Me, I'm Crabby

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr from a while ago!

Vadelma beams as Marian opens the box, revealing a big, fuzzy red sweater inside. A white crab adorns the front, with the words "Don't bother me, I'm crabby!" just above it which, at least in Marian's opinion, is a pretty lame pun even by Vadelma's standards.

She groans. Vadelma giggles. "It reminded me of you, dear, so I had to get it. Even if you do not always approve of my puns."

"Don't be ridiculous," Marian says, feeling her cheeks heat up at the ridiculous, yet ultimately thoughtful present. "I have known to be crabby sometimes," she adds, stifling a smile.

"Only sometimes," Vadelma teases her captain. She's still looking at her somewhat expectantly, so Marian humors her and pulls the sweater on over the shirt she's currently wearing. It's a bit big, but it's so soft it feels like she could be wearing an oversized blanket. It has the faint smell of Vadelma's apartment and of the sweet scents of the café on it, as if she had been keeping it as a surprise for a while. 

"Thanks, Vadelma," Marian says, feeling content and incredibly cozy. Vadelma smiles in return, and fondly adjusts the collar of her captain’s shirt. 

Although she had told herself she wouldn't wear the sweater around much, somewhat embarrassed about the bright color and silly pun, Marian finds it hard to take it off. She wears it all that evening around the house, and as she begins to get ready for bed that night she realizes she doesn't want to take it off then either. The scent that clings to the sweater is addicting, especially once Marian realizes that it smells like Vadelma's perfume as well. 

She probably kept it in her room, Marian thinks to herself that night as she burrows her nose into the collar, taking in the comforting scent of her teammate. She knows that she shouldn't be enjoying the way it makes her feel, cuddling up in what might as well be Vadelma's sweatshirt. It almost feels like she's there with her, Marian thinks, flustered, and buries her face into her pillow before she can continue that thought much longer. 

Eventually she gives in, and goes to bed wearing it. She falls asleep with her face pressed into her arm, and tries not to focus too hard on the thought of Vadelma being there with her instead of just the sweatshirt.

Most days after that, Marian wears it to bed. Sometimes she doesn't even wear it, just uses it as a blanket to cuddle, and falls asleep using it as a pillow. Every time she does, she can't help but feel guilty, as if she's doing something inappropriate. Even when she's around Vadelma now, she starts noticing her perfume more. She feels drawn to it during simple moments, even if Vadelma is just sitting next to her at the café, she always finds herself wanting to move closer. 

Eventually, Marian admits, she'll need to wash it. Even though the original scent has faded, when she finally does run it through the washing machine she's disappointed that it now smells just like every other item of clothing she owns. It no longer her guilty pleasure of sorts, where she can come back to it after a long day and pretend like Vadelma is there with her.  
The only logical thing to do, Marian decides, is to find a way to get it to smell like Vadelma again.

\----

If she's being honest, Vadelma never expected Marian to wear the sweater that she got for her as much as she does. She knew full well that it was a bit bright for her taste, not to mention embarrassing with the silly pun, but she ended up buying it for her captain anyways if not just to see her reaction. 

However, Vadelma is pleasantly surprised to see Marian wear it all the time. Sure, she still always looks faintly embarrassed when Vadelma points out how much she likes it, but Marian does seem to genuinely enjoy wearing it. So, she's surprised when Marian leaves the café one day without it, forgetting it on the chair by her usual spot in the back. 

Vadelma makes sure to grab it before anyone can take it, and brings it up to her room for safekeeping until Marian can get it back, sending a quick text letting her know that she has it. She takes a moment to inspect the sweater, which is looking significantly more worn-in than before she had given it to Marian, and smiles, her stomach fluttering in happiness that her captain likes her gift so much.

Looking wistfully at the sweater, Vadelma almost wishes she could keep it a bit longer. It now reminds her of Marian, and it smells like a combination of whatever laundry detergent she used to wash it, as well as what is probably her soap. 

Vadelma brushes her nose against the fabric and smiles. Moments later, her phone pings, alerting her to a text from Marian- "Don't think I'll have time to get it tomorrow. I'll pick it up over the weekend. Thanks." 

"Okay! <3" Vadelma sends back. She'll give it back to Marian when she comes by, but for now, she's content to wear the sweater around while she still has it.

\----

When Marian shows up two days later, she wonders if her plan had any sort of merit. She hadn't been able to figure out a way to get her sweatshirt to get the smell of Vadelma's perfume back without leaving it in her apartment for a bit longer, so she purposefully had left it in the café, knowing that Vadelma would pick it up and bring it back for safekeeping. 

When she knocks on the door, not only does Vadelma show up right away, but also she's wearing the sweater herself- a bit more snug on her, but she looks extremely comfortable.

Marian smiles, trying not to enjoy the look of Vadelma wearing her sweater too much. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it a bit longer?" She asks, amused. "You look pretty cozy."

"Oh, I am," Vadelma beams, tugging at the sleeves. "It smells quite nice too. Do you wear any perfume?"

"Oh," Marian says, taken aback. "Uh- no, no, just soap."

"I like it," Vadelma says with a smile. "It reminds me of you."

Before Marian can think of anything to say in response, Vadelma pulls the sweater off, revealing her usual collared shirt underneath. Marian watches, somewhat guiltily, as her shirt rides up, exposing a bit of the smooth skin on her stomach. Vadelma places the sweater back in Marian's hands, and Marian swears that she brushes her hands against hers on purpose.

"Th-thanks," Marian stutters, still flustered, and Vadelma smiles. 

"Try not to leave it behind again. Someone might take it," she quips, and Marian swears she sees a mischievous look in Vadelma's eyes. For a second, she wonders if Vadelma knows why she left it behind in the first place.

"Don't worry," Marian says. Deciding not to think too much about the implications of what Vadelma just said, she puts the sweater on then and there. Marian can't help but notice the sweet scent of Vadelma's perfume on it once more as it passes over her head. 

"I think I like it better on you than I like it on me," Vadelma giggles. "And if you ever need to borrow another one of my sweaters, just let me know."

"O-of course," Marian manages, realizing that her plan may have not been so subtle after all; but if Vadelma knows, she decides that she's okay with it.


End file.
